Attack on titan: humans vs titans
by guame
Summary: Eren has to go back to his basement and kill the titans


_Author note.: About 2 weeks ago I started watching in internet the anime series Attack on titan (so i guess i'm an otaku guy now) and i liked it alot and i wanted to dedicate a story to this anime series)_

Attack on titan: humans vs titans

This story starts when the anime ends after Annie was beaten and froze and now the humanity wants to recover the lands that had lost and the Shigansina district and also wants to go to the basement under Eren's house where theres something that can help humanity to beat titans, but first they had to rest and fix all the damages that the fight betwen Eren and Annie caused.

The humanity and the army wasnt ready yet and when no body was expecting the titans appeared again and broke the Rose wall again and enter where humanity was living and started killing peoples and the survey corps and the garrison started killing titans but also dying sometimes (the millitar police was to scared to help and kill titans). "ho no is the armored titan again and its going to break this wall!" said an officer.

"dont worry we are here!" screamed eren and tried to kill the titan. He jumped really hight and pick his blade and went to the neck of titan but it was too hard and the blade broke down and eren fell. Then the titan grabbed eren and was abuot to ate him when mikasa apeared "YOU WILL NOT EAT EREN GIANT MOTHERFUCKER!" and picked his blades but the titan was too fast and step on her and she died.

"nooooooo she was my girlfriend!" said eren because they have started dating and it wasnt incest beacuse they werent real siblings. "I will exterminate you all!" shouted eren and bited his hand ant ransformed into a titan and punched the armored titan very hard and killed the titan becausse his head had fell down from the body. Then he killed all the others titans that entered in the city and transformed again in human.

The city was safe now but it was a hole in the wall and titans could enter not so many after if they leave it open so the people started blocking the hole with bricks and concrete but left a normal door there so a normal people could exit the wall because there was a plan again of leave the city to recover shiganshina and kill the titans.

"Survey corp people, come here!" said Levi. "today is the day we exit the wall and fight back those titans. We have lost many human lives in the past but this change now!" said to the people and they cheer.

The human people startied believing in the freedom out of the walls without titans that would ate them and many enlisted in the army to fight.

The survey corps then went out side ready to kill titans and retrieve the lands that the humannity had lost many times ago so they went and they started to slay titans killing them in the neck but humans were also dying (because titans ate them but also because others humans fell of the horsies and break the neck and died too.) "oh no my best friend has falled off the horse and now he is died!" said an army guy before a titan in front of him that hadnt seen pikc and ate him. Then levi usd his blades and cut the neck of the titan and killed with the survey corps people safe now.

When they were in the siganshina distict again were it all started everithing many people wasnt alive now anymore but eren's basement was finally near now and not far like when they were inTrost.

"now eren tell us where is your home eren" said levi.

"no i have to go alone" replied eren. And he went.

He went to the ruins of his old home and went to the basament and open the door with the key and went donwstairs. He looked througth all the blackness and sawed that the room was empty but it had a note and a glass with an strange liquid in the midle of the room.

"eren if you re reading its because i'm dead sorry i didnt tell you but i have cancer. In life i was doing researches in titan studies and i made an antidote to turn titans to human again and i need you to inject the antdiote to all titans to end with them. But there are bad news too: you are a hybrid between human and titan and antidote dont affects you so to finally end with all titans you hav to die after becuase you are titan too. sorry son i always lovd you." the note said.

Eren droped the note to the floor and thinked "so after all i have to die too..." and started to a tear fell from his eyes and thinked in the people that had died and thinked in his mum and his dad and armin and mikasa and said: "i will do it for you".

After that he reunited with levi and the other army people and explained the note and the antidot but didnt mention that he has to die too. They started using the antidote to turn titans in humans and restore humanity and they stayed a year doing it and then finally there were no titans and the land out side of the wall was safe too but then eren went away and disappear because he knew there was still one titan: himself. So he killed himself for humanity and sacrificed to reunite with his family and friends that died in the war between titans and humans.

The end


End file.
